To maintain putting skill levels, it is often desirable to practice putting on an artificial putting surface when the golfer is unable to play frequently enough to maintain his/her putting skills at the desired level. It would be desirable, therefore, to have a putting practice system that could be used by a golfer to help maintain putting skill levels. In addition, because putting is typically not performed on a flat even surface when playing golf, it would desirable if the putting practice system included a putting surface having a surface contour adaptable by a user by inflating one or more air bladders to offer putting challenges not provided by a smooth even putting surface.